Conventional output buffer circuits intended to reduce power consumption include complementary operation-type output buffer circuits, where an output-stage NPN transistor and an output-stage PNP transistor operate in a complementary manner depending on the transition direction of an input signal (for example, see JP-A-Hei01-4106).